As stated in the NIMH Consensus Development Conference on ADHD, there is a clear need to more basically define ADHD using basic research techniques. Despite technological advances in neuroimaging (e.g., fMRI) which allow for more direct examination of neurobiological bases to clinical disorders, few neuroimaging studies have been conducted with ADHD populations. The paucity of clinical imaging studies likely results from a lack of investigators who are sufficiently trained in both clinical psychology and neuroimaging, thus being able to define and study the population of interest. The primary objective of the proposed activities is to enhance my expertise in neuroimaging and to apply this expertise to my established research with ADHD patients. Using time liberated by the proposed award, I plan to further my career development by participating in coursework, "hands-on" experiences, and mentoring and teaching activities which will enhance both my own and my students/colleagues expertise in state-of-the-art neuroimaging methods and analysis. This plan will accomplish my immediate research and training goals by allowing me to establish myself as a patient-oriented researcher with expertise in clinical neuroimaging. This short-term goal will foster my long-term career interests which center on conducting extensive investigations into the multiple neurobiological correlates (e.g., neuroanatomy, genetics) of ADHD. The study proposed in the research plan will utilize 30 concordantly-affected ADHD parent-child dyads and 15 non-ADHD normal dyads. All dyads will perform a series of neuropsychological tests while generic brain activation is assessed using functional MRI (fMRI). ADHD parent-child dyads will also participate in a repeated measures study examining functional neuroanatomical change in response to stimulant medication. Between-group comparisons will evaluate structural and functional neuroanatomical differences between ADHD and normal parent-child dyads. Within-group analyses will compare ADHD patients functional activation changes across placebo and active medication conditions. In addition, parent-child correspondences in neuropsychological performance, neuroanatomy, and brain activation will be examined within the two groups of dyads.